Persistence
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: Based off, I think episode 2, of Galaxy when Shindou trains with Ibuki. An OC x Canon story of my OC Terra and Ibuki Munemasa from Galaxy
1. Persistence

All Terra could do was stand and watch as her crush got continuously hit by Shindou's powerful shots. Ibuki knew he wasn't strong enough to stop it but still tried, which made Terra clench her fists tightly. She couldn't bear to watch him struggle; wanted to stop the training. However, she knew that he would be angry since he wanted to become a better goalkeeper so she didn't bother. The power behind Shindou's kicks was filled with frustration and got stronger each time with every shot. Terra realized this and she knew Ibuki did too but he didn't complain. His determination gave him the strength to carry on. Not giving up hope, Terra tied up her hair then began to be cheer him on from the sidelines, helping and even aiding him whenever he was in pain or injured. This made Shindou annoyed; he watched Ibuki sit on the grass beside Terra. She was bandaging up his arm, which was covered in bruises.

"Why are you here?!" He enquired angrily. His head quickly turned to face Terra. His tone was sharp and made Terra flinch. But she reacted calmly.

"I'm encouraging Ibuki-kun!" Terra answered whilst she continued to wrap the bandage around Ibuki's arm. She didn't bother to look up from it. More rage built up inside Shindou.

"He doesn't need your encouragement!" snapped Shindou. Ibuki's arm was bandaged up then Terra faced him and stood up. She still wasn't bothered.

"People always do their best when they are encouraged," She began "you of all people should know that since you was on Raimon's soccer team. Let alone captain" Now Shindou's fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted.

"Why you-" He stepped forward.

"Leave her alone" Both Shindou and Terra looked at Ibuki, who was getting up. He had a little smirk on his face. "If you want to let out your anger then do it through soccer... and at me"

"Ibuki-"

"I do need to train after all and it would be more of a challenge" He made his fist slam into the palm of his other hand as his smirk evolved into a grin.

"Ibuki matte-"

"Watch me stop his shot" The boy headed back over to the goal while Shindou got prepared. Again, Terra just watched the torture start again. She couldn't do anything.

Ibuki was sitting on his bed with Terra beside him while she bandaged up his other arm. There was an awkward silence; Ibuki just gazed at Terra. She didn't notice.

"Arigatou"

"Huh?"

"You didn't have to stay behind and help me but you did" Terra looked up at him then smiled.

"Well we are going to be team mates from now on and I want to help everyone out if I can" She beamed "You injured anywhere else?" He stared at her; tried to take off his top.

"Ngh!" He flinched from the pain of his arms then dropped them onto his lap. Terra swiftly put her hands on his arms.

"Let me do it for you," She grabbed his top then stared to pull it off. "you need to rest your arms" Ibuki's top was pulled off over his head then his chest was shown. His packs was revealed; Terra blushed a bit. "He has a nice chest" She thought then she shook her head. "I have to stay focused"

"Daijoubu?" Ibuki asked. Terra quickly nodded as she looked at the rest if his chest. It was covered in bruises.

"I'm completely fine! It's you that I should be asking! Shindou hurt you even more because of me..." The bandages in her hand were quickly used to wrap around him.

"But I'm ok" Ibuki replied "this pain is nothing" Every now and then, Terra would run her hand lightly across and flatten it against his stomach. He would groan then Terra would stop.

"Gomen" She apologized.

"N-no, I'm fine" He would answer, giving her a smile of reassurance then she would carry on.

After a while, Ibuki was all bandaged up; Terra got up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, thanks" He had a smile on his face and so did Terra.

"I'm glad" There was a clock on the wall that Terra stared at then she stretched. "I should get going back to my room. I'll speak to you tomorrow, bye-" Before she could go, Ibuki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto his bed. She looked at him in confusion. "What is it-" Terra was cut off as Ibuki kissed her on the lips. His hands was on top of hers and he had a grasps on it, making sure she couldn't get away. Instead of doing that, she just closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ibuki's arms lifted to around her; he stopped kissing her.

"Thank you"


	2. Determined Two

"Ibuki-kun isn't here..." Terra was staring at her fellow team mates, from a distance, as she observed the Raimon Trio, Kaki, Aoi, Matatagi and Nozaki train on the pitch. All the other members were nowhere to be seen; she lowered her head in sadness. "No one else is there, not even Kuroiwa kantoku or Mizukawa-san" Her voice quietened then she gazed away. "I should... continue finding for Ibuki-kun" She gave them one last glance before beginning to to walk off. "Can... we really be Shinsei Inazuma Japan?" Just as she went off, Kaki caught sight of her but just watched silently.

"Terra" She mumbled quietly; Tenma looked at her.

"Daijoubu Aiko?" He asked, which made her quickly face him.

"Y-yeah" Kaki gazed away. "I'm fine" Aoi turned round and just glimpsed Terra disappearing into the distance; she ran off. Tenma and the others looked over.

"Aoi! Where you going?"

"I'm going to try to find the others. I'll be back soon" Everyone on the pitch just watched her as she headed towards the rooms.

Terra arrived at Ibuki's door then took a deep breath. She knocked on it then waited for an answer... but there was no reply. A button was beside the door; Terra pressed it.

"I'm coming in" The door opened as she walked in and looked around. He wasn't there. "He's not here either... So where would he be- He used to be a basketball player!" She sprinted out his room then skidded to a stop when she saw Aoi knocking on her bedroom door.

"Looks like Terra isn't here... but I know I saw her" Aoi mumbled to herself. Terra stepped back in alarm.

"I better go the other way" She swiftly turned around and dashed out of the boarding house. By the time Aoi looked round, Terra was gone and out of sight.

"I thought I heard something"

Panting heavily, Terra came to a indoor basketball court. There was a sound of a ball bouncing as she slightly pushed the door open and peaked in. She could see Ibuki bouncing a soccer ball around then slam dunking it into the net. Terra gasped.

"I could never do that" Terra slipped through the door; knelt down behind a trolley where all the balls were kept. "Watching him play makes me feel like a beginner" She leant against the trolley. "Am I even useful at anything? I can play sakka but not as good the Raimon Trio... and I was only good with dribbling in basketball... why wasn't Kaki picked on the team instead of me" The weight of Terra made the trolley move, which caught Ibuki's attention.

"Who's there?!" He enquired as he looked round the court. Behind the trolley, he saw a side of a white bow. One that was very familiar to him. "Terra?" She got up; moved from the trolley.

"Hi" She waved as she smiled awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Ibuki asked. Terra looked embarrassed.

"I wanted... to help you train" Her voice went quiet again then Ibuki stepped forward.

"Huh?"

"I said I want you help you train! I've had enough of Shindou looking down on you!" She exclaimed loudly then she quickly covered her mouth. Ibuki stared at her for a moment, in surprise, and smiled. He threw the soccer ball at her; she caught it. The power of it pushed her back a bit. "That pass was strong... a moment later and that would have made me flew back"

"Do you have any experience in basketball?" He wondered as he approached Terra. She looked up at him then shook her head. "I'll help you"

"Why did I just shake my head? I know how to play basketball! I used to be on my school's team" Terra thought as she faced Ibuki with a serious face. "But it might be nice to go over it again since I haven't played it in a while"

"I'll teach you the basics" He was making his way over to Terra, she blushed a bit.

"But we're meant to be doing soccer practice-"

"Basketball helps me relax and feel refreshed so I will be full of energy after" His smile made Terra smile; he stood behind her and put his hand on top of hers. This made Terra blush even more. "Let's start by bouncing the ball, can you do that?"

"U-un" Terra started to bounce the ball whilst Ibuki watched and seemed to be surprised.

"That's good bouncing for a beginner" He complemented, moving away from behind Terra.

"Arigatou. W-what should I do next?" She caught the ball then held it and awaited Ibuki's next command. The boy went and stood in front of her with his knees and back bent a bit.

"Try and get past me with the ball" He smirked. Terra acted scared.

"Isn't it too fast to be doing this already?" She asked then Ibuki spread one of his arms out, making it harder for Terra to get past him. He used his other hand to try and smack the ball out of Terra's hand. "I-m not ready yet" She started to bounce the ball, with her eyes staring at him. She dodged every attack he tried; she bounced the ball under his legs. He turned round as Terra ran round him and gained possession of the ball again. She headed right for the net and got in position to shoot.

"Not yet!" Ibuki made his way in front as she threw the ball, then he used his hand to smack the ball off track. It bounced then rolled off while Terra lost her balance. Ibuki was about to catch her but he tripped on the floor and fell on top of her.

Terra opened her eyes to see that Ibuki was on top of her. She was speechless.

"I-Ibuki-kun" She stuttered, looking at him shyly. He opened his eyes; stared at her then looked embarrassed as he saw he was laying on top of her.

"Gomen" He got off Terra then helped her stand.

"A-arigatou" She thanked as she bowed.

"You said you couldn't play basketball, so how did you learn moves like that?" Ibuki smiled at her while Terra began to panic, not knowing how to answer.

"Etto... I used to be in my school's basketball club too..." She answered "But then I watched a soccer match and it looked fun so I wanted to try it out"

"So you wasn't hired?" Ibuki asked.

"I was but I still wanted to try my best in soccer. Seeing captain, Tsurugi-kun and... Shindou-kun doing their best, makes me want to do the same" A smile was on Terra's face which made Ibuki smile more too.

"Then lets prove to them that we aren't just beginners" Terra gazed at Ibuki then nodded happily.


	3. Encouragement

"Why am I... so weak?" Terra was sitting on her bed with her knees tucked under her chin and her head down. It was time for training but she didn't bother going. She seemed awfully discouraged. "I've been playing sakka for nearly as long as Captain and I still can't kick a ball or dribble properly... Sakura-san and the others else learnt so quickly even though it was their first time playing..." With every word, Terra felt tears starting to stream down her face. The tears suddenly flowed down her face like a waterfall. "What's my purpose on this team?" There was a sudden knock on the door that made Terra quickly stared at the door. A figure was behind it, one that was familiar... tall with with spiky hair.

"Terra? Are you here?" asked the voice. She recognized it straight away.

"Ibuki-kun" she mumbled so quietly he couldn't hear. There was silence.

"I'm coming in" he pressed a button on the door then it opened as he stepped in. The door closed behind him; Terra gazed away from him while he went over to her.

"Why are you here?" Ibuki continued to make his way over to her.

"To get you obviously" Terra felt herself blush a bit but she carried on looking away from him.

"Shouldn't you be training? The next match is coming up and you wanted to show Shindou-san your power, right? You're wasting time with me-" Ibuki put his hands on her shoulders; she gazed at him. He looked ticked off.

"I'm going to show Shindou my power and you're going to be there to see it!" He shouted angrily. "You helped me train and looked over me like a coach! You're not just going to abandon me now! I won't let you!" More tears came out as she shook her head.

"I didn't help you... you became stronger by yourself... I couldn't do anything but watch like the useless person I am! Why am I still here? I should just quit the team.

"No!" This time, Ibuki began to shake Terra back and forth with every sentence he spoke. "You helped and supported me! You gave me advice and pointers on being a goalkeeper! You encouraged me to do my best! So why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"Because I'm jealous!" She cried as she looked away again. Ibuki stopped shaking her and stared at her. "Everyone specializes in something then there's me! I can't do anything right! I've been playing sakka longer than you have and I still can't pass or dribble properly. I'm only good in goal and still most of the time I mess up!"

"It's good to make mistakes!" Terra gasped; she faced him. "That's how we evolve and get stronger! We'll help each other and get better, right?" Ibuki gazed right at Terra who was still crying. She nodded.

"Un" She wiped the tears away from her eyes then smiled. Her fists were clenched. "We'll be Inazuma Japan's ultimate defense and show Shindou-san that we don't need his help!"

"Yeah!"

From outside the room, Minori was leaning against the wall and smiled as she heard the conversation.

"Inazuma Japan has a new duo... I look forward to seeing it" She walked off.


End file.
